


Bring Sam Back Alive

by dk323



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Grief/Mourning, Grieving Dean Winchester, M/M, Presumed Dead, angel possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dk323/pseuds/dk323
Summary: [Canon divergent for episode 14x13 Lebanon] Dean and Castiel face Sam’s death. Things fall apart as Dean badly copes with losing Sam. Castiel scrambles to figure out how to make things right. After all, it was an alternate version of him who killed Sam.Meanwhile, Sam finds himself in a weird place with seemingly no way out. And only his murderer –the other Castiel created by the temporal paradox – as company.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Supernatural Trope Celebration 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Mods at Supernatural Trope Celebration for organizing this! I enjoyed participating - cool idea for a writing challenge.  
> Thank you so much to my wonderful artist, [DovahCourts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts) for her beautiful artwork for this story. You can check out her art pieces for "Bring Sam Back Alive" here: [Art by DovahCourts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287622). I enjoyed working with you!  
> Also, thank you to my helpful beta, [Hixystix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hixystix/pseuds/Hixystix). I appreciate you looking over the story and your comments. :D  
>   
> Story title is inspired by the SPN 13x18 episode title, "Bring 'Em Back Alive."  
> Hope you enjoy the story!

****

**Prologue:**

"No matter how many times you do this, it will not stay," Castiel said to Naomi.

"This time I took extra precautions. Rest assured, this time, you will feel better. Even with the crack in your chassis, you can't fight us forever."

"You underestimate me," Castiel said in anger.

"No, Castiel," said Naomi calmly as he was forced down into the chair.

Castiel glared at her but he knew, on his own, he couldn't fight off the five or so angels inside the room and the others just outside. To his irritation, Naomi had certainly taken extra measures.

"Then do it," he said, annoyance coming through. He dared her to go ahead with it.

Castiel tried to sound brave, not wanting to accept this. He preferred to go down remaining defiant against the likes of Naomi.

She smiled, seemingly unaffected by his posturing.

"Let us begin," Naomi declared.

~ * ~ 

"Mary, Dean… what happened?" Cas said from the stairs going down into the Bunker.

"I can't do this," Dean said.

"Dean…" Mary said quietly as Dean walked away. 

Cas was alarmed that Mary looked like she wanted to cry.

He quickly went down the remaining stairs. He headed to Mary, standing in front of her.

"Mary?" Cas asked her.

She gave a sigh, looking up at him. "Sam is gone."

Cas couldn't believe it. Sam _couldn't_ be dead. Not now. "How?"

Mary shook her head. She crossed her arms against her chest. "Dean could explain it better. But he made a wish to bring John back. He used this ancient Chinese pearl, the Baozhu, to grant his heart’s desire. The plan was to get rid of Michael, to get him out of Dean’s head and destroy him.”

She paused as she appeared to compose herself. Still, Mary carried sorrow in her eyes. Cas wasn’t sure if the sadness would retreat any time soon. 

"But Dean… he missed his dad. So he wished for John to return. That was his true heart’s desire. This caused a temporal paradox when John was taken out of the past and brought here to the Bunker. That led to the existence of different versions of Sam and Dean. If they didn't send John back to where he belonged--"

"The other Sam and Dean would become permanent," Cas concluded, understanding.

Mary nodded. "Dean was able to fix it by breaking the pearl. John returned to the year he was taken from."

"What happened to Sam?" Cas asked her urgently.

"There was an incident at a restaurant in town. There was an alternate version of you and… I'm sorry, Castiel. It's why Dean had to leave just now. He knows it wasn't _you,_ but you still look like him."

Cas's eyes widened.

"I must speak to Dean," Cas decided.

"I'm not sure that’s a good idea. Dean is still grieving. He needs some space. Give Dean time. I'm sorry. Please, it's for the best."

Cas still wanted to see him. But he relented to Mary's request. It was too soon. It would be wiser to wait. But a growing part of him refused to accept this new reality. A world without Sam Winchester. 

He didn't want to see Dean to grieve with him, but to tell Dean he would find a way to save Sam. To bring him back from the dead. Cas would make it his mission. 

He had to believe Dean was feeling the same way-- although Cas hoped he wasn't thinking the route of a demon deal. He didn't believe Dean would resort to that. 

After all, Dean understood the consequences of such a deal. Yet desperation led to desperate measures.

And how was he to tell Jack? He'd be devastated. Jack had stayed behind to get supplies in town. Cas dreaded telling Jack about Sam’s death. After all, Jack viewed Sam like a father. 

That was another reason why Cas needed to get Sam back. There _had_ to be a loophole. Since Sam had died while the temporal paradox was in place, maybe he could be brought back?

"I need a drink. Want to join me in the kitchen?" Mary offered.

Cas nodded."Yes. And perhaps you can tell me, in greater detail, what Dean told you about what transpired at the restaurant."

Mary frowned. "All right. You should know."

~ *~

Sitting at the table in the War Room, Dean remembered Sam’s final moments. It was painful to think about, sure, but Dean could barely focus on anything else. So he allowed the terrible memory to wash over him, let his mind wander back to those minutes, the last time he saw his brother alive. The last time he got to speak to him. 

_“My head...Dean, it hurts,” Sam told him, pressing his hand to his forehead. It appeared to be a vain attempt to make the pain go away._

_Dean almost missed what Sam had said at first. He was relieved as he watched the messed up version of Castiel disappear, forced to leave by Sam’s angel banishing spell. But the relief gave way to concern at what Sammy was saying._

_“Sit down, Sam, okay? Just have a minor concussion, I bet. Nothin’ you can’t handle.”_

_“No, Dean… I don’t -- it’s more than that.”_

_“Sammy? Sam!” Dean exclaimed when Sam missed the chair and fell hard on the ground. He ran to Sam, collapsing down beside him._

_“Hey, hey… you’re gonna be okay,” Dean wanted to reassure him._

_Sam didn’t respond. His eyes were closed._

_“Hey, Sam? Sammy? Damnit, answer me,” Dean said, frustrated. This couldn’t be happening. Not now._

_“You can’t, okay? You can’t die on me now, Sammy. After everything. C’mon, say something…”_

_Dean shook him, but Sam had no reaction. He didn’t want to do it, but Dean knew he had to. He checked Sam’s pulse. Nothing. Sam’s chest had stopped rising and falling._

_Dean grabbed Sam tighter, shaking him again in vain. “Don’t you dare do this to me. We got Dad back, Sam… you gotta...you can’t die now.”_

_But he knew what he had to do. After what Sam had said about the temporal paradox. Dad couldn’t stay here in this time forever. But what was he going to do about Sam? How was he gonna tell both his parents about what happened?_

_This was his fault, yeah maybe, for making that wish. For bringing Dad back. Which had led to this fucked up situation with Zachariah and that other Castiel raining on his parade. But Dean had never wanted this… for his wish, his heart’s desire, to lead to his little brother’s death. He would have never brought Dad back if it would have put Sam in harm’s way._

_Sam was his top priority._

_Since it was too painful to blame himself for what had happened, Dean found someone else to blame. He had to bury his brother and he just couldn’t do that weighed down by guilt. He refused to have that on his conscience._

_“I’m taking you home,” Dean told Sam though he knew he wouldn’t receive an answer._

_“I’m sorry,” he whispered to Sam as if he feared someone would hear him. Though there was no one around either way._

Dean slammed the bottle of beer he had down on the table. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

~ * ~

After Mary told him what had transpired at the restaurant, Cas decided to see Dean. No matter Mary’s advice that it wasn’t the best idea at this moment.

Cas simply couldn’t wait. The guilt was almost too much to bear. He had encountered another version of himself last year, one who he wished he could forget. 

But this time was far worse. 

Though he hadn’t met this other Castiel, the result of the temporal paradox, knowing that an alternate version of him had _killed_ one of his closest friends was an awful thought.

Cas found Dean drinking from half a glass of whiskey at the table in the War Room. He looked terrible, there was redness around his eyes and he was staring off into nothing. Cas wasn’t certain if Dean had even heard him enter the room.

“Dean, Mary told me what happened,” Cas said softly.

Dean didn’t even turn to look him in the eye.

“Great,” Dean said darkly, continuing to stare, well, now glare at the opposite wall.

“We can fix this, Dean. We can get Sam back.”

“Leave it alone, Cas. Sam told me years ago that if he dies, he wants to stay dead. After the trick I pulled with Gadreel that time and how Sam got on my case about it-- I thought we’d never be a family again. This time, I gotta make peace with reality. So I don’t want to hear about any crazy plan to bring my brother back from the dead. If you got nothin’ else to say, just go.”

Nervously, Cas sat down across from Dean.

“Mary told me that you would bury Sam. That he wouldn’t get a hunter’s funeral.”

Dean shrugged, nursing his glass of alcohol. He took a few moments to answer in which time he poured more whiskey into his glass.

“Dean, drinking isn’t going to help.”

Cas regretted his words at the peeved look Dean graced him with. 

“I guess I’m not ready to let him go… and burnin’ him up is more final than I’m ready for.”

Cas looked at Dean with a sadness in his eyes. He pitied Dean, and he could understand the gravity of his loss. Cas would feel the same if Jack had died. Had felt the same actually when Jack had died only weeks ago. 

“Sam could return as a ghost.” Cas reminded him.

“Yeah, got that. But with him dying in the alternate timeline we temporarily created, maybe the rules are different. I don’t know,” Dean said.

He didn’t seem to be bothered by the uncertainty of if Sam would be a ghost or not. “At least I have his body. I can bury him properly.”

Cas nodded. “I will be here for you. If there is anything you need…”

Cas was tempted to address the subject again of exploring ways to bring Sam back. Not as a ghost, but as a living, breathing human being. He wanted to remind Dean that his not being ready for the finality of a hunter’s funeral meant that he did want to bring Sam back somehow. No matter if he refused to listen to Cas regarding this, there was a part of Dean who wanted to look into ways to resurrect Sam.

But Cas didn’t wish to rehash this clearly sore subject with Dean. Perhaps his belief about Dean’s feelings on Sam were incorrect. And that as a part of his grieving process, Dean simply wanted to bury Sam -- no ulterior motive to bring him back from the dead.

Yet this didn’t stop Cas’s desire to get Sam back. This wasn’t right. Sam’s time couldn’t be now. Cas still felt deeply that Sam still had a future laid out before him. He would not rest until Sam was back, alive and well, and making that bright future happen.

“I think you should leave, Cas,” Dean told him.

“What?”

“Leave the Bunker. Take Jack with you,” Dean clarified. 

He stared down his glass, not looking at Cas once. “It’s better this way. I just… I can tell you still want to find a way to bring back Sam. And I don’t want you near his body. So, please, you gotta leave with Jack.”

“You believe I will devise a plan to resurrect Sam if I have access to his body?” Cas guessed, not happy to come to this conclusion.

He was disheartened that Dean would ask him to leave like this. Although, he shouldn’t be surprised, he decided, since that other Castiel had killed Sam. Understandably, Dean would find looking at him difficult since the physical resemblance would remind Dean of his brother’s murderer.

“Maybe… I don’t know, Cas… I lost my brother here. I don’t want to get into a fight. Please… I need you to go… for now,” Dean finished. 

He gave Cas some hope that things would be better by suggesting the departure wouldn’t be permanent.

This may prove to be a good thing, Cas decided. He could search for resources to save Sam outside the Bunker. True, the Bunker had a vast library containing information on the supernatural, but Cas didn’t require them. He had contacts.

Cas nodded. “All right. I will go. But if there’s anything you require, don’t hesitate to contact me,” Cas told him.

“Yeah,” Dean said, sounding distracted.

Cas left the War Room, feeling bad for leaving Dean in this unhappy state. He hoped that Mary could help him when it came to processing his grief. 

He found Jack in his bedroom.

“Jack,” Cas said quietly. He was sure that Mary had updated Jack on the current situation.

One look at his face, with tears down his cheeks and bloodshot eyes was enough to inform Cas that Jack knew.

“How can Sam be dead?” Jack asked. He sounded like a lost child.

“Jack… I’m sorry… things like this happen, and we must accept it. No matter how difficult that is.”

“Mary wouldn’t tell me how Sam died. I know Sam is human, but he can’t die, not now. I need him, Cas. I _still_ need him,” Jack said in earnest.

“I know, Jack,” Cas said.

He did the only thing he could do at the moment. He went over to embrace Jack.

“How did he die, Cas? Who killed him?” Jack asked him, pulling away from the hug.

Cas knew it would have been so easy to just say another angel, Zachariah, had killed him. And not a misguided alternate version of himself. He was grateful to Mary for sparing Jack that knowledge. Yet Cas hated to lie to Jack. The last thing Jack deserved was to be lied to.

Except Cas wasn’t ready yet to tell Jack the truth. He himself was deeply hurt by the fact that a different version of him would hurt Sam, would be the cause of his demise.

“That doesn’t matter now. I know I said we should accept Sam’s death, but I’m hoping to find a way to bring him back from the dead.”

“Really? What about Dean?”

“Dean is grieving. It is best we leave him be,” Cas advised. “We can help get Sam back without him.”

“But where do we start? I barely have any powers.”

“We _will_ think of something. Even if you had your full powers, Jack, there are plenty of other ways to get Sam back.”

“I hope so,” Jack said, though he sounded uncertain.

Cas nodded. “You should pack what you need. We’re going to save Sam,” he told him, hoping his determination would show through. 

And not the fear he held that maybe, just maybe they couldn’t bring Sam back. That he was lost forever. But Cas couldn’t think like that. For Jake’s sake at least.

**_~ * ~_ **

Drip. Drip. Drip.

With a groan, Sam woke up to the sound of dripping. It had to be water from a leaky faucet.

He could feel himself on the ground, but was surprised there was something cushioning his head. Was that a pillow? He definitely knew he wasn’t in his bed as the ground felt hard.

He sat up and did see a pillow where his head had been. Who had put that there? He shook his head and stood up. Trying to orient himself, Sam surveyed his surroundings. There were tables and chairs and it appeared to be a restaurant. Oh god, it was the pizza place where he and Dean had encountered Zachariah and the other Castiel…

Sam nearly jumped when he saw the last person -- or really being -- he wanted to see. He could tell it was the Castiel who had attacked him by the very serious look on his face. The angel looked at Sam like he was small and not worth his attention. Which was weird, Sam had to admit considering that he was taller than him. But this version of Castiel seemed new to his human vessel and probably still viewed himself as tall as the Chrysler Building.

“You are awake,” Castiel stated. 

Sam stared at him, trying to figure him out. Considering this Castiel had attacked him, he was wary around him. He felt inside his jacket and was relieved to feel the angel blade still there. 

At least for now Castiel was not moving in for a fight. He just stood there, keeping his distance from Sam.

“What happened? Why am I here?” Sam asked.

“You are inside this establishment where they serve food, it appears. I do not know.”

Sam pressed his hand to his forehead trying to recall what had happened. He had felt a terrible pain in his head. He had spoken to Dean, attempting to tell him that something wasn’t right. Something was really wrong. That he didn’t just have a minor concussion that he could handle like any other time he’d had a head injury.

Sam had tried to stand up, but then he had fallen to the ground. His vision had gone black and he felt his awareness slip away. He heard Dean calling to him in fear, but he hadn’t been able to answer him as he descended into the unconsciousness. 

“I have to go, I need to get back home. I don’t know why Dean left without me.”

Castiel stared at him again like he was crazy. “You are dead,” he informed Sam.

It felt like the bottom had dropped out of him.

“But… _no_ … I was just unconscious. That can’t be… that means you killed me.”

“Your head injury was more severe than you believed. It led to your demise,” Castiel explained with emotionless detachment from the situation, to Sam’s frustration.

“But _you_ did that,” Sam pointed out to him, feeling irritated. “ _You_ banged my head against the table, more than once. Why aren’t you attacking me now? I did banish you. You gotta be mad about that. What -- without any order from someone like Zachariah, you’re going to leave me alone?”

Castiel frowned at him. “I told you. You are dead. You are a spirit now. Your corporeal form has been taken away as I did not find it here.”

Sam wanted to interrupt that Castiel’s “reason” was still not much of an explanation. He could have still hurt Sam if he wanted even if Sam was without physical form now. Unless angels have some code not to hurt the spirits of humans? Even ones they killed themselves?

Sam knew he was essentially just a soul now, without a final resting place. This restaurant was some kind of “limbo” for him, he guessed, until he figured out where he should end up. Preferably, Sam wanted to be alive again, but he wasn’t sure if that was an option for him now.

“We have a greater problem,” Castiel told him, sounding a little worried. 

So far, the worry in his voice was the most human-sounding Castiel had been to Sam. It was oddly reassuring if Sam could forget that this Castiel murdered him. 

“What is it?”

Castiel raised his arm and pointed at the door. “Look.”

With trepidation, Sam went over to the door exiting out of the restaurant. He saw the door open of its own accord. He looked back to see Castiel had used his telekinetic power to open the door.

“I could have opened it myself.”

Castiel tilted his head at him, like he didn’t comprehend the issue here.

This was like the Cas from the far gone early days. Back when Cas was still trying to grasp the workings of human life. 

But this version was worse since Sam couldn’t shake the fact that this Castiel had killed him. Whether he had intended to kill or not when he’d slammed Sam’s head against the table. The end result was still Sam’s death. That’s what mattered.

Yet it appeared this Castiel still had the full power of Heaven behind him, Sam figured. After all, he’d been following Zachariah’s orders. In Castiel’s view of the world, Heaven hadn’t fallen. In the temporal paradox, with their dad being taken out of his time, there had been no Apocalypse. 

So based off what Sam knew, Castiel’s power could be useful in getting out of here if need be.

As if to prove his point, Sam peered out the door and couldn’t resist swearing when he saw what was outside.

It was darkness, pure suffocating darkness. Yeah, he could use some strong angelic powers about now to get him out of this mess.

“You can’t fly out of here?” Sam looked back at Castiel.

“Any time I attempt to fly, I land back here. I am stuck too. There is no way out.”

"Could you use angel radio? Maybe you can get through to another world where there are angels?"

Sam hoped that the world would end up being his world. If his Cas got the message that he was here, and that he needed help… then Sam had hope of getting out of this place and maybe even being alive again, _maybe_.

Castiel looked at him in confusion.

Of course Sam thought. This Castiel was unfamiliar with the term "angel radio."

"If you mean have I tried to communicate with my brothers and sisters, then yes. But no one is on the other end. We are alone here."

Sam guessed that Dean had fixed the temporal paradox by breaking the pearl. Somehow that had caused Sam to land here in this replica of the restaurant he had died in. 

He should be dead, but instead he was here. Sam wasn't even sure where his soul would have gone if this curve ball hadn't been thrown at him. Would he have gone to Heaven? Had he done enough to deserve that? Or would he have landed in Purgatory? Where he would fight monsters for all eternity or until one of them ended him.

Or worse, one he hated to consider was Hell. Sam really didn't want to go back there. Dead or alive.

"Could you try again to communicate with them? Send a stronger signal maybe? Please."

"I am tired after the last time I tried to speak to my kind. It is too soon to try again."

Sam looked at Castiel's face and could tell he wasn't going to persuade him now.

"Fine. I'm going to turn off the faucet. Don't want to hear water dripping anymore."

Castiel looked at him, as if he didn't understand Sam's need to turn off the faucet wherever it was. Likely the dripping sound was coming from the restroom.

Sam shook his head, not believing this situation he had found himself in. Having to cooperate with the entity who murdered him. And Castiel wasn’t making the matter easy, but at least he was willing to make something of an effort. Even if it was at a slower pace that Sam would have liked.

Sam headed to the restroom. As he had suspected, a trickle of water was coming out of the faucet. How could the sound have been so loud? Maybe solely to drive him up the wall.

He sighed, and he looked at himself in the mirror above the sink. He had no bruises on his face, as if the fight in the restaurant had not happened. Sam turned up the faucet and cupped some water with his hands. He splashed the water on his face to wake himself up more, so that perhaps he could come up with ideas to escape this place.

He figured his body was back home. Dean would have given him a hunter’s funeral. His body had been burned on the pyre. There was just him left as he was right now-- a soul. Even if he returned, he could become a vengeful spirit. 

Sam needed a body to come back to. But if Dean had done as Sam believed, then that option was out the window. And the alternative to remaining on Earth as a restless ghost was not much better. Because Sam just couldn’t see his soul going up to Heaven. He doubted he was worthy enough compared to others. 

He left the restroom feeling pretty down on himself. When he returned to the main dining area, Sam saw Castiel sitting at one of the tables and concentrating with his eyes closed. His fingers were on the side of his forehead.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Sam asked.

If Castiel was doing what Sam thought he was, then he was surprised. Didn’t Castiel say he was tired? Why was he trying to get in contact with other angels so soon?

Castiel didn’t look at him as he appeared to be too focused. “I am trying to communicate with my brethren.”

Sam pointed at him. “Thought you said you were tired. Isn’t it too soon to see if you can get through on angel radio?”

“Why do you call it, ‘angel radio’?” Castiel asked, sounding honestly puzzled.

Sam shrugged. “That’s just what I’ve been calling it for years. You didn’t answer my question.”

“I don’t see why I should,” Castiel shot back, his voice a petulant one.

Sam gave a loud sigh. He rubbed his hands over his face. He grabbed a chair and sat across from Castiel. He stared at the somewhat difficult angel. It was going to be a long day. He wished he knew if it was even morning or noon or night… any clear sense of time. But the darkness outside the door made it seem like eternal night. One good thing about being a spirit is that Sam didn’t feel tired or hungry. Fewer things to worry about.

“You don’t like not sensing the other angels, right? You’re not used to your head sounding so quiet, no chatter amongst the other angels… no point in talking to them if you believe no one will respond to you. Because there is no one present to answer your call,” Sam made an educated guess.

By the dark look on Castiel’s face, Sam felt that he had done pretty well with his assessment.

“My kin are there. I know they are. I simply need to try harder. I require concentration. I need you to be quiet.”

Sam knew this was a bad idea especially if Castiel needed concentration.

But he couldn’t resist as he was curious as to the reason why this Castiel was helping him. It had to be more than Sam being a spirit and due to that, Castiel deciding to back off despite being his killer.

Or even more unlikely, could Castiel be attempting to make amends for killing him? Or maybe trying to communicate with other angels was as Sam told him -- this Castiel hated the quiet in his head and was trying to fix it.

“Are one of those kin, Naomi? She brainwashed you, didn’t she?”

Castiel glared at him and Sam was deeply concerned for a moment that Castiel would hurt him.

Well, it appeared like this Castiel had issues with Naomi as his Cas did. 

“I do not know how you know Naomi. But that is none of your concern,” said Castiel.

The lights began to flicker on and off. Clearly Naomi bothered Castiel enough that his powers were acting up.

"Fine. Forget I said anything," Sam was quick to say. 

"I will need to go somewhere else to concentrate," Castiel announced.

"Look, I'm sorry,” Sam said, feeling weird about saying sorry to his killer. Unfortunately now, Castiel was his best option for getting out of here. “I shouldn't have brought her up. You stay here. I'll go to another table. I promise I won't look at you or talk to you."

Castiel still looked at him suspiciously. But to Sam's relief, he nodded.

"Very well. I agree with the arrangement."

Sam sat down a few tables away, purposefully sitting in a chair facing away from Castiel. He didn’t like not being able to keep an eye on him -- especially since Castiel had killed him. He couldn’t help but reach up to check that his angel blade was still secure on his person. Sam didn’t want to have to use it as Castiel was his best chance out of here. But Sam was grateful to have the blade if worse came to worst.

Sam distracted himself with putting his hand through random objects. Being a spirit caused this trick to be very easy, but after repeated times of his hand going through the table, it was irritating. And a sad reminder that he was dead. So Sam tried to focus. He willed his hand to make physical contact with a glass or to lay his hand on the table without the hand passing through.

After about an hour, Sam jumped when he heard Castiel’s voice. 

He looked up from his seat when he saw Castiel standing before him.

“I have found a way through to another world. It is a tiny opening, so communication will be limited. I require your assistance,” he told Sam.

Sam looked at him, concerned what this assistance would involve.

“All right. What do you need?” Sam asked slowly, not sure if he wanted to agree to anything proposed by the being who murdered him.

“To ensure greater success with sending a message through to another angel, I need additional power.”

“You need me, my soul.”

Castiel nodded, looking unbothered by the gravity of his request. “Only a small amount. You will not feel the loss.”

Sam shrugged. “Of course. You killed me. Sure, I’ll give you a bit of my soul. No problem.”

Castiel tilted his head at him. “I have not forgotten what I did. But either you help me, or it will take more time for me to decide on an alternative option.”

“Just do it. I don’t want to wait any longer,” Sam said, feeling resigned to what he had to let Castiel do what he had to do.

Castiel moved closer to him and touched the area just below his heart. “This will not hurt,” he assured Sam.

“I doubt that.”

“You are dead. It won’t hurt,” Castiel repeated. 

Sam gave him a confused look, not sure what to make of that explanation. But he wasn’t in the mood for clarifying questions.

A few moments later, Castiel pulled back and his eyes lit up with a bright white glow. 

Sam was surprised that Castiel had been right. He hadn’t felt a thing when Castiel snatched a bit of his soul. Looks like being dead made a difference. 

Sam stood back, giving Castiel some space as he focused on getting through to the other world. At least so he could send some kind of “distress call” message out.

After what seemed like forever as Sam waited with bated breath, Castiel’s face relaxed and his attention returned to Sam. 

“I can send a message through. While I can not choose which angel I send it to, the message should be received.”

“So you can only send it to one angel? And you don’t know who it will be?”

“Yes. My ability to communicate with the other world is still limited. But using your soul has helped in improving the communication. Not as much as I would wish, but it is better.”

“Okay, we’ll work with that. What should the message be?”

“You require the help of an Archangel,” Castiel informed him.

Sam didn’t like the sound of that. No Archangels remained in his world who would be willing to help him. There was the Michael trapped in Dean’s head, and that Michael sure as hell wouldn’t help Sam.

“And why do I need the help of one?”

“If you want to return to your world and be alive once again, then an Archangel will assure that. Without an Archangel, your soul will either go to Heaven or Hell as decided by your life choices. Or you stay on Earth and you could become a restless, unhappy ghost.”

“Great,” Sam said bitterly. “Well, guess I need an Archangel then. There aren’t really any left where I’m from. At least not any who would help.”

“You have to hope one of them will.”

Sam could really only think of one choice, but with how things ended between them, would the Michael of his world want to help bring Sam back to life? The vessel he was using, Sam’s half-brother, Adam Milligan, wasn’t the happiest with either Sam or Dean. 

They hadn’t exactly left things on good terms with Adam last time. They had left him to be Michael’s vessel and he’d been stuck in the Cage with the Archangel for years now -- in Hell time, that was beyond a lifetime.

This wasn’t ideal, but Sam accepted that this was his best shot. He had to hope that the Michael of his world could be convinced to help.

Nodding at Castiel. “All right, send the message. Just have to hope it gets to an angel who won’t ignore the message.”

Sam thought to himself that he wished Cas would be the one to receive the call. And hopefully he could find a way to reach Michael in the Cage and get him to help Sam.

Castiel put his fingers to his forehead. “I will begin.”

“Wait, hold on,” Sam said, raising his hand. “Are you going to give my name?”

“Yes,” Castiel said, looking at him oddly like he was puzzled as to why Sam was asking that.

Sam was a little worried about that. Most of the angels left on his world weren’t fans of him or Dean. Was there a chance the message could get to Cas? It seemed like a long shot. Sam wasn’t sure if it’d help if the one sending the message was an alternate version of Cas.

He sighed, and just hoped that praying to Cas would insure the communication would get to him. At the very least, it would help Sam’s mood to speak to his close friend. Even if Cas may not be able to hear the prayer. Sam could pretend he was hearing it.

“And I would need my body to be intact to transfer my soul back into?” Sam figured.

“Yes, that is the best method.”

Sam was worried about that. Was there a chance his body was still in good shape? Did he have time? Or had Dean given him a hunter’s funeral leaving his body burnt beyond recognition?

Sam couldn’t blame Dean. His brother believed he was dead and was doing the honorable thing by organizing a hunter’s funeral. It was what they both had agreed to for one another. 

Sam prayed he still had time though. But if this way didn’t work out, Sam was determined to find a different avenue to being alive again.

“Okay, go ahead,” Sam told Castiel.

Castiel did so, closing his eyes tightly as he focused solely on transmitting a message through.

Sam walked away, leaving Castiel to do his thing. 

He stopped by a far table and sat down. “Hey Cas… it’s me, Sam. I miss you so much. I don’t know if you can hear me, Cas, but I’m going to find a way back home. I’m dead, but that won’t stop me. I can come back to life. Hopefully Dean didn’t give me a hunter’s funeral yet. Even if he did, there’s _gotta be_ another way if I don’t have a body to return to. I believe we’ll figure it out together. I hope Dean is doing okay.”

Sam ended his prayer. He knew full well that Dean probably wasn’t “doing okay.” 

He wished he could talk to Dean now, let him know that he could come back. Not all hope was lost. But that wasn’t an option now.

~ * ~


	2. Chapter 2

**A Week Later**

“Dean, I know it hurts you to lose Sam, but it’s not good to lock yourself away and keep drinking.” Mary told him, trying to be as gentle as she could about it.

Dean gave a little shrug. “I’m fine, Mom. You don’t need to worry.”

“Dean,” Mary said again, trying his best to reach out to him.

But Dean didn’t look at her. He just tipped back his bottle of beer and stared vacantly at the far wall in the kitchen.

“I went to Sam’s grave earlier. I left some flowers. It’s a nice place that you chose, Dean.”

“Thanks. I appreciate it,” said Dean, but it sounded more like he was on automatic.

“Sweetheart…” Mary pressed on, determined to encourage Dean to open up. “I know it’s hard right now, but there _ is _ a light at the end of the tunnel.”

“Have you gotten over losing Dad?” Dean countered. 

Mary shook her head. “I don’t think I ever will. Knowing he was gone when I came back to life a few years ago, and the second time when John had to return to fix the timeline… both times were hard to bear. But I take the loss day by day, and I have faith you have the strength to move on from losing Sam. Always know that I am here for you, okay? Always.”

She gripped his shoulder to comfort him.

Dean turned to look at her, granting her a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes. Mary was grateful though when he reached up and put his hand over his.

“I hope I can move on,” he said, but his words were uncertain as if he didn’t believe them.

But Mary could see he was making an effort, however small, and she would take that as a win. 

~ * ~

Cas looked to see Rowena had arrived. He stood before Sam’s headstone as she approached him. The headstone was inscribed with the words, 

Sam Winchester   
1983 - 2019    
Beloved Son, Brother and Friend    
“ _ Hope’s kind of the whole point.” _

“Rowena,” Cas said with a nod.

“Where is the boy? Jack?” Rowena questioned him.

Cas frowned, looking down as he stuck his hands inside his coat pockets. The breeze passed through whipping at his coat.

“Jack chose to find a way to save Sam on his own. When I told him the truth, a different version of me killed Sam… Jack was not happy to hear it. I don’t think he blamed me, but it was hard to accept for him. He wanted time to process the truth on his own, I suppose. Away from me.”

“Wasn’t easy for the boy to realize another version of you was willing to kill Sam Winchester?” Rowena asked.

“Yes, perhaps,” Cas agreed. “I need your help, Rowena,” he asked the witch, returning to the business at hand.

“What is it, Castiel?”

“I do not know where Sam’s soul is. I investigated… and his soul is neither in Heaven or Hell or even The Empty. It appears his soul has vanished. That is not possible. I need to know where Sam’s soul is.”

“Castiel… you should leave it as is. It’s too soon to go poking around trying to find Sam’s soul.”

Cas looked at her with a unyielding almost wild look in his eyes. “I need to know, Rowena. I will not rest until I learn where Sam’s soul is.”

“I’m sure not resting shouldn’t be a problem for you,” Rowena said lightly.

Cas gave her a look. “Please, Rowena.”

“I don’t know if there is anything I can do. There may be a spell, but…”

“Then look into what texts you have for a soul-tracking spell. I’m willing to try anything.”

Rowena relented, nodding at him. “Of course, I will try for Sam’s sake. He was _ quite  _ a talent at magic. It is a tragedy to lose him.”

Cas gave her an incredulous look. “Is that all he was to you?”

Rowena waved her hand. “Oh no. I did consider him a friend. I do  _ still _ have a heart, Castiel… most of the time,” she finished with a small smile. “I would do whatever I can to bring him back,” she assured Cas.

They both decided to head to Rowena’s apartment to look into a spell.

But Cas was surprised when he saw Indra nearby. 

“Indra? What are you doing here?” Cas asked him. “Did another angel take over as Guardian of the Gates?”

He nodded. “Yeah, glad to be out of there,” Indra said dismissively. 

He took a swig out of the alcohol bottle covered by a paper bag. “I have something you’d want to know, Castiel.”

“What is it?” Cas asked immediately.

“It’s about Sam Winchester’s soul,” Indra said. “You and the Winchester brothers are still working together, right? Nothing to the contrary on angel radio.”

Cas and Rowena looked at each other in shock. 

“Yes, tell me what you know,” Cas directed him, urgency in his tone.

Rowena raised her hand then, and she spoke up, “Perhaps we should move this discussion to another location. It seems like bad luck to me to discuss Sam’s soul in front of his grave. Especially if we want to get him back alive, boys.”

Though Cas was impatient to learn what Indra knew, he agreed with Rowena. He didn’t like the idea of standing by Sam’s grave and discussing the status of his soul.

Indra only shrugged, not bothered one way or another. 

The three of them walked over to a nearby park and sat at one of the benches there.

“You received a message from an angel?” Castiel asked Indra once they took their seats across from one another.

Indra nodded. “I wasn’t sure who the angel was. Wherever the message came from, I could tell the message wasn’t easy to send through. But Sam Winchester’s soul is there, with the angel, in some place with no way out. It could be another world. I don’t know.”

“There was a temporal paradox,” Cas said with a sigh. “Maybe when the paradox was fixed, this was an unexpected side effect. Sam’s soul was transported to wherever this other place is.”

Rowena had a thoughtful look on her face. Cas wasn't sure if he should ask her what was on her mind. 

"The angel didn't provide you with a name? No way to identify him or her? Why would they not include that in their message?" Rowena wondered.

She looked to Indra, waiting for his answer.

"I have no idea. They could have done something wrong. Thought it would be better to remain anonymous."

"So they wouldn't be judged and their message likely disregarded," Rowena decided.

"Rowena, please,"

Rowena looked to Cas. "It is the most logical choice. The alternate Castiel does have a connection to Sam. And Castiel was banished, right? He could have flown back to that restaurant and found he'd landed in a place with no way out."

"But he _ murdered _ Sam. I don't want to think about it, Rowena."

"You know I am right. Don't deny it."

Cas frowned.

"I was considering this possibility. I don’t like it, but it makes the most sense," Cas agreed however reluctantly.

Shocked, Indra said, "Wait… another version of you, Castiel, _ killed Sam Winchester _ ? That's crazy. Never thought I'd hear that."

"The other Castiel was the result of the temporal paradox,” Cas explained to him. “He was brainwashed, the work of Naomi surely, and didn't know the Winchesters. Not in a friendly way. That's what I was told."

"Huh. Still unbelievable. Anyway."

"What was the message? Did the angel know of a way out?" Cas asked. 

He refused to give the angel a name -- especially his name. It hurt him deeply to think this other Castiel killed his close friend. It made Cas feel like he himself was responsible for Sam's death. 

Though he knew the guilt was misplaced, Cas couldn't stop the pain he felt as he thought of Sam dying. Murdered by the hand of a different version of him.

"Yes. He said an Archangel is required to help Sam return to this world, and come back to life,” Indra relayed the contents of the message. “Otherwise, his soul goes through the same process as other souls. Heaven or Hell."

Cas knew the Michael trapped in Dean's head was not an option. That Archangel from the Apocalypse World was a lost cause, determined on destruction. That Michael was not to be reasoned with.

"There is Michael in the Cage in Hell. Although, as far as I’m aware, he is mentally unwell,” Cas said. 

He figured the Michael of their world was not an option either.

"I heard Michael is out of the Cage." Indra informed him.

"How is this possible? I secured the Cage with magic a few years ago," Rowena spoke up, sounding affronted.

Indra shrugged. "Sam Winchester's soul being thrown out of this world caused strange repercussions. One of those is the Cage opening up. Michael flew out and we can't figure out where he is. Most likely somewhere on Earth. Michael is laying low, making sure he doesn't leave a trail."

"The Archangel must be found," Rowena said.

Cas nodded. He was their chance at getting Sam back home, alive and well.

++++

"You're sure the message went through?" Sam asked. 

He hated asking again. But time felt like it had slowed down to a crawl. Sam wasn't sure what he was waiting for. But he knew he just had to take some action. 

If the message had been received, then who knows how long it would take for someone to get him out of here. If that was even possible. 

He was worried about the passage of time too. Was time slower or faster than back home in his reality? 

Sam hoped that time moved faster here. He couldn't deal with the thought that he'd return home and it was decades later. And maybe Dean was dead or going to die. He couldn't do that. He couldn't watch his brother die. Not again.

Castiel gave Sam an expressionless look. Sam didn't like not knowing what the angel was thinking. He had to be tired of Sam asking the same question.

"Yes, the message was received by another angel in the other reality. He said he would find a way to help."

"And he told you his name is Indra?"

"Yes."

Sam wished he knew who that angel was. If Cas knew him, he didn't mention him to Sam. Oftentimes, Cas seemed to prefer to keep his dealings with fellow angels to himself.

"You should not worry too much. From what I can discern from Indra, he appeared intent on assisting. I don't have a reason to doubt his sincerity."

"You can get that on angel radio? Usually it's better to be able to look the person in the eye. Then you can determine how trustworthy he or she is."

Castiel looked at him in confusion. "That is not needed. I can tell he will provide aid. I do not need to look at his face to understand that."

Ssm shrugged. "If you say so."

Sam stood up from the table. He looked around. 

"I should focus on something. We need a portal, right? To get from here to there. Don't know if that can be done from the other side."

"That would help."

"A mirror should do it." Sam decided. "Mirrors can be used as portals. Through the looking glass… and I know the restroom has a mirror."

Castiel stared at Sam like he was an alien. Which, yeah, he was technically. Humans and angels weren't the same species after all.

"I can power the mirror. It should help you return home. If an Archangel is there to provide aid from your world."

Sam nodded. "Why are you helping me? Really? After you killed me. And I don't think you can get back home through a portal."

"I know I do not belong anywhere. I sensed it. I'm aware of the temporal paradox. My concern is returning you to where you call home."

Sam sighed. He sat back down across from Castiel. "How are you not angry about that? That paradox was fixed. My brother restored the timeline by breaking the pearl, I'm sure. All you know is gone. You gotta feel something. Angry, scared, lost…"

"I will feel better when you are back home and your soul returns to your body. You should continue your life."

"Isn't there anything you want? Anything you wish you could do?"

"I want to hurt Naomi," Castiel said. Sam didn't miss the anger in his voice. "She must pay for what she has put me through. But she is gone as are my fellow brothers and sisters. I can't enact my revenge. But I can help you and ensure your soul returns to where it belongs."

"Are you going to apologize for killing me?"

Castiel tilted his head. He looked confused. "Why? I'm helping you now. I sent a message requesting aid on your behalf. Isn't that enough?"

"Yeah. I appreciate that and everything. But an official apology will go a long way."

Castiel stared back at Sam for what seemed like forever.

"What? You can't do it?" Sam asked, feeling irritated. 

He shouldn't have bothered. It was too much to ask of this version of Castiel. 

Even for humans, it was a tall order to get a murderer to apologize to his or her victim (or really to the loved ones they left behind) for ending his or her victim's life. 

Then, Sam was taken aback when Castiel spoke next.

"I apologize for my actions leading to your demise. Is that sufficient?"

Sam wasn't sure what to say. "Yeah, that's good. Thanks. I forgive you… I think." Sam couldn't help but add.

Fortunately, Castiel didn't seem to register Sam's uncertain forgiveness. 

Instead, the angel looked like he was tuned out of the present moment. 

"Castiel? What's up? Is it angel radio?"

After a beat, Castiel's eyes focused on Sam. "Yes. I have received a communication from Indra. He says he contacted the Castiel you know. They will try to contact the Archangel Michael for his help."

Sam let out a breath, feeling relieved. He was glad that angel, Indra, had been willing to seek out Cas. Especially since Cas didn't generally get the warmest reception from his fellow angels these days.

The question was how would they get in touch with Michael? As far as Sam knew, the Archangel was still in the Cage. Maybe with Rowena's help, Cas could talk to Michael safely. 

Then again, that didn't work well last time since Rowena had teamed up with Lucifer. And due to that, she purposefully allowed the warding to fail. Sam hoped that wouldn't be the case this time. But, he  _ did _ trust Rowena more now than a few years ago.

"Did Indra tell you the plan to find Michael?"

Castiel shook his head. "I believe they will find a way. Do you not?"

Sam gave him a weak smile. "Yeah. I know they will. Yeah. Uh. I'll go get a mirror for a portal."

Castiel nodded and then he appeared to shut down. Though his eyes were open, Sam could see that he wasn’t looking at him. He seemed to retreat into his own world, a world separate from here. 

Sam wasn’t sure if he preferred Castiel in this way -- detached from the present moment. Or staring at Sam like he was the crazy one.

~ * ~

Cas was relieved when he finally found Michael. He had tried praying directly to him. But it took just over a day to receive a response from the Archangel. 

Cas went to meet Michael at a restaurant. He entered the establishment alone. Rowena and Indra had left not long after they discussed tracking Michael. Rowena had gone to research spells to assist in getting Sam back. Indra had agreed he would let Cas know of any updates from the unnamed angel with Sam’s soul. 

Seeing Michael sitting at a table beside the window, Cas approached him. He noticed something different about him. Something about his face -- it didn’t look as stern as he anticipated it to look.

“Michael?” Cas ventured. “Or is it Adam? Adam Milligan?” He decided to check his hypothesis. 

“Yes, it’s Adam,” he confirmed with a nod. “Not sure he wants to talk to you right now. You did try to kill him years ago.”

Cas sighed. He pointed at the seat opposite Adam. Adam shrugged. He went on to eat his fries. Cas noticed the burger had been eaten, only about half of it remained on the plate.

“You’re hungry?” Cas asked. 

Only because if Michael was inside of him, Adam didn’t really need to eat. He shouldn’t even feel hungry. Unless Michael was stepping back and allowing Adam to feel some human sensations. If Adam asked, then Cas knew Michael could make that possible.

“I did spend a lot of time in Hell. Didn’t get anything to eat during all those years. So yeah, I’m making up for that now. I miss eating, I guess. Wanted that small bit of normalcy.”

Cas stayed silent, watching as Adam worked on finishing his burger. He considered how to proceed. He knew he needed to talk to Michael. But as he expected, Michael wasn’t interested in speaking to him. It was understandable as Adam was right -- Cas hadn’t exactly been Michael’s ally in the showdown at Stull Cemetery.

He couldn’t give up though. Sam needed to be saved. Cas refused to treat this visit as a lost cause.

“I have to say I’m surprised Michael lets you take over. I thought after that long period in Hell, Michael would have lost some mental stability,” Cas said, trying to find a polite way to say it.

Adam raised his eyebrow at him. “Yeah, maybe… I sometimes thought it would head that way,” he admitted. “But we decided that we should work together, so we came to an agreement. We only had each other after all."

“He needed you as a vessel if the Cage ever opened and you were able to get back on Earth.” Cas figured out easily. 

Of course Michael would want the opportunity to return to Earth, to keep his options open about where he could travel. And he required Adam to help with that -- at least when it came to being on Earth.

Adam nodded. He drank from his soda cup. When he was done, he set it back down. “Yep, he needed me for that.”

“Adam, I know Michael and I have bad blood between us. But I really must speak to him. Sam -- Sam Winchester -- your half-brother--”

Adam gave a glare, interrupting. He said, “Yeah, I remember. I can’t forget what he and Dean did to me. Leaving me behind with Michael.”

“And they both regret that, I assure you. Sam is dead, Adam. I require Michael’s help to save him.”

Adam just sat there, staring at Cas. Like he could not believe Cas would think that would be enough to convince Adam to help. To persuade Michael to come forward and speak to him.

“I have an offer. Please, Adam, allow me a chance to speak my piece to him.” 

Cas was earnest. He hoped the mention of an offer would peak Michael's interest. Enough to bring him out.

Adam’s eyes glowed and Michael assumed control.

“What is this offer, Castiel? Tell me. My patience is wearing thin in your presence.”

Cas nodded. "First, you should know that Sam's death led to the Cage opening. Which gave you an opportunity to leave Hell. Specifically, his soul being unexpectedly transported to another place, outside this world, when the temporal paradox was fixed."

"What have you and your Winchesters been up to? Causing temporal paradoxes you said? They just can't avoid being the harbingers of trouble." Michael sounded irritated, as if he were discussing problem children.

"The fact remains. Sam's soul departing this world entirely had side effects. A blowback effect, if you will. You have him to thank for your escape from Hell."

"I need proof."

"I can not offer you solid proof. But it is true. You can tell if I'm lying. Look me in the eyes and tell me I'm speaking lies."

"I don't think you are." Michael sounded unhappy about Cas's truthfulness.

"I think you will appreciate my offer. Dean Winchester has a Michael from a different world trapped in his mind. You can kill the Archangel. That ensures you will remain the only Michael in this world."

"That is tempting."

"I suspect you would want to take his power, his Grace too." Cas guessed.

Michael gave a smile. "If there are other Michaels from other worlds who choose to come here too, I need to be prepared. The additional power would be wise to possess."

"So you will help save Sam? Bring him back home and revive him so he lives again?"

"If I can see Dean Winchester and take care of the Michael he has trapped, then yes."

Cas surveyed Michael, not sure if he should believe him. But he had to accept that Michael was the best hope they had.

When Cas remained silent, Michael spoke up. "Well, we should begin, shouldn't we? Show me where Dean lives."

"Right." 

Cas was sure Dean would hate to see this Michael, or any Michael, appear at his front door. Cas had to be ready to explain the situation before Dean shut the door on them.

~ * ~


	3. Chapter 3

Confused, Sam exited the restroom without the mirror in hand. He had been sure he had seen the mirror on the wall above the sinks. Now he’d just found a blank wall.

He returned to the tables, trying to come up with a new idea for a portal.

Surprise was a mild way of putting it when Sam saw Castiel drinking. Why would he do that? He couldn't see this version of the angel drinking alcohol or any drink for that matter. Hell, even his Cas shied away from eating or drinking.

Sam approached the table and realized the reason for the odd sight. Castiel wasn't present at least for now. The face Sam looked at seemed more expressive. Tired, upset, guilty. Not emotions he could imagine seeing on Castiel's primarily blank face.

Not Castiel looked up, noticing Sam's arrival. "Hi. Sam, is it?"

"Jimmy? Jimmy Novak?"

"Yes, it's me. Castiel retreated. He wanted some time alone to brood about his anger against Naomi."

Sam nodded. "Fine then. As long as he comes back when I need him to help with leaving."

"Castiel will return to make sure you get home."

Sam sat down. He looked at Jimmy continuing drinking.

"You know it will take a lot of alcohol to get drunk. Since you have an angel inside you. Unless you don't want to get drunk."

Jimmy directed his gaze at him, the unhappiness clear in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm aware. But it helps to hold something. Go through the motions."

"Did you know Castiel was brainwashed?"

Jimmy nodded. "Yes. I wasn't…  _ present _ when Castiel killed you. But I'm sorry he did. I'm sorry he used me as a vessel to do it."

"It's okay, Jimmy," Sam was quick to ease his conscience. "You didn't know he would do that when you consented."

"Thank you."

"So Castiel didn't let you see what was going on while he possessed you? You were in the dark?"

"Yes, while he was brainwashed. He pushed me away and I just fell asleep. When Castiel first spoke to me, he seemed okay. Nice, even. But then --"

"The angel Naomi got to him and messed with his mind."

"And I could do little about it. Only when we were thrown into this weird place, he changed. He returned to his previous self. He seemed nice again."

Sam concluded, "So like he got hit in the head with a frying pan. The brainwashing stopped working."

"Yeah, guess so," Jimmy agreed.

Sam sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He looked in the direction of the restroom. He wondered if returning there would cause the mirror to magically reappear. 

Jimmy observed with a question in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"The mirror's missing. I swear I saw it before. I need it for--"

"--I know about the portal. Castiel told me. The mirror has to be somewhere. Don't give up."

Sam gave Jimmy a careful look. He wasn't sure if he should voice this, but he went for it anyway. He was dead after all -- what did he have to lose?

"Maybe Castiel took it. He's the only one who could have. He has the power to do it. Castiel retreating around the time I found the mirror gone is suspicious."

"I understand why you wouldn't trust him, Sam. After what he put me through, I have my doubts too. But Castiel wants to help you. I can’t give you proof one way or another, true. Still, I want to believe he wouldn’t prevent you from returning home," Jimmy tried to reassure him.

"Yeah, wish I could have that belief too. With him killing me, I don’t want my guard down around him," Sam said, a dark mood settling over him. 

Sam tried not to think about the uphill battle he was facing. Even if he found a way back home, he still had to trust that Michael would help him. And that his physical body was still available so he could re-enter it. 

Not finding the mirror was the last thing he needed right now. He had enough to worry about. 

"We can check again in the restroom. See if there are any clues," Jimmy offered.

Sam returned to the restroom, this time with Jimmy. He was disappointed to see the mirror still gone. He turned back to look at Jimmy, about to say something. But then Sam jumped when he saw something or someone move out of the corner of his eye. Sam was startled to see that the someone was child size. 

Then even more surprising was the familiarity. Before the figure -- a ghost? -- vanished, Sam heard his voice.

"Dean, wait for me!"

Sam's eyes widened as he looked at Jimmy urgently. 

"Is that --?" Jimmy wondered, and Sam knew just what he wanted to confirm.

"Yeah, it's me. When I was a kid. About eight or nine years old." 

Sam had trouble getting a clear look at the unexpected visitor. The child kept disappearing and reappearing in quick succession.

"Hey, kid, could you stay put? Please? I need to ask you something," Sam tried, hoping he could convince his younger self to talk to him.

He was scrambling trying to figure out how this past version came to be. Was it because he was dead now? Just a soul wandering? And as a result a memory of himself from years' past had manifested? 

Or was it this nowhere place, this shadow of the restaurant he'd died in? Could this location possess magical properties? That could cause an occurrence like his kid self appearing?

His younger self did return and this time, stayed in place per Sam's request.

"Have you seen the mirror in the restroom?"

The younger Sam bowed his head, looking guilty.

"I may have."

"Do you know who I am?" Sam asked gently.

The young Sam looked up and bit his lip. "I think you're me? But older?"

"Yes, you got it. I really need your help, okay? I need that mirror to return home. Can you please help me find it?"

"I'm sorry! Dean told me about Bloody Mary coming through that mirror. I was afraid. I didn't want anyone to get hurt by her. So I hid the mirror. I can bring it to you! Just make sure to be careful! Bloody Mary could appear."

Sam nodded, smiling at his younger self's concern. 

"Don't worry. I'll be careful. I don't want her to appear either. I only want to use the mirror as a portal home. But I appreciate the warning. So thank you."

The younger Sam grinned. "You're welcome!"

His kid self disappeared, and Sam hoped he would return with the mirror.

"One step closer to going home for you," said Jimmy, smiling a little sadly.

Sam felt bad for him. "I'm sorry you can't do the same."

Jimmy shrugged, seeming to want to brush it off. "That's okay. I didn't make the best decision to agree to be possessed by an angel. I accept that this could be a punishment."

Sam wanted to help him somehow, make Jimmy feel better. "For what it's worth, I'm glad you're here. It was weird being around Castiel considering what he did to me."

Jimmy nodded. "Thank you, Sam."

Sam reached out and hugged him, patting him on the back. Jimmy appeared surprised, but a moment later, he returned the embrace.

+++++++

Cas found Dean in the kitchen. Unfortunately he was drinking beer. From the look of it, this was far from his first beer.

Michael stood next to Cas. When Dean chose to pay them attention, he glared at Michael.

"How the hell is he here?" Dean demanded to know. "Shouldn't he be in the Cage?"

Michael remained quiet so it was up to Cas to speak.

"We're not sure, but we believe when you fixed the temporal paradox and Sam's soul was sent elsewhere, the side effect of that event was the opening of the Cage in Hell."

Dean frowned, then he paused as if considering Cas's words more thoughtfully. 

"Sammy? He's alive? Seriously?"

Cas nodded. "Yes. We need to get his soul back home and return it to his body. Sam will be alive again. His physical body is still intact? Did you give him a hunter's funeral?"

Dean sighed and he set down the beer bottle. He rubbed his face with the heels of his hands.

"No. Just couldn't do it. So we need Michael to help?"

Cas nodded. “Yes. I know that you two have a bad history, but we need him. Also--” Cas paused as he wasn’t too happy about telling this to Dean. 

But he needed to know. And this may be the best way to solve Dean’s problem with the other world’s Michael trapped in his head. Before the other Michael engineered his escape, Dean needed to be freed of the unstable Archangel.

Dean stared at him, his gaze on Cas unyielding. “What?”

“Michael can get rid of the other Michael inside your head.”

Dean looked annoyed at that. “Great. That’s just... _ great _ ,” he said sarcastically.

“You should be  _ grateful _ I am even here,” Michael finally spoke up, his tone a self-righteous one. “I could have left when Cas found me. Flown away and made sure that no one would be able to find me again. No angel, human or demon. After what you put Adam Milligan through, maybe I should leave right now.”

Dean looked at him in shock. “Adam? You didn’t kill him?”

Cas interjected before Michael answered with an unhelpful reply, surely.

“Dean,” Cas raised his voice as he said his name. “Michael lets Adam be. Adam is still present. I know for certain as I spoke to him before talking to Michael.”

Dean sighed, looking guilty. “I know my brother and I didn’t leave things on a good note with Adam. I wish things had gone down differently…”

Michael gave him a hard look. “Don’t bother. Adam told me that an apology or anything approaching one would not be enough. I am here to assist you. I care little about Sam Winchester and whether he is alive or dead. Despite this, I believe you may become a problem without your brother. It would be wise to bring him back.”

“Only if I let you inside my head to remove the psycho Archangel?” Dean added. 

Michael nodded. “I am your only option. Accept that.”

“Michael will take the other Michael’s power for himself,” Cas put in. 

He knew that Dean didn’t have any other choice. Still, it would be prudent for Dean to know exactly what would happen. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, of course you would do that. Whatever. You plannin’ to kill me while you’re pokin’ around in my head for the other Michael?”

“No, you won’t die,” said Michael. 

Dean stood up. “Get on with the show. Sooner this is done, the sooner I get my brother back.”

Michael nodded and he stepped forward until he stood right in front of Dean.

“If he’s still trapped, I can catch him by surprise and defeat him efficiently. It would create a greater challenge if he had assumed control over the vessel.”

Dean watched him carefully as he placed his hands on either side of his forehead. Michael closed his eyes as he concentrated on the task at hand.

Cas was surprised at the speed of the process. Roughly five minutes later, Archangel grace poured out of Dean’s mouth and into Michael’s. 

Upon opening them, Michael’s eyes glowed a bright white before fading away into Adam’s blue eyes.

“Done. The other Archangel is dead and I possess his power,” Michael announced.

Cas steadied Dean as he stumbled a bit from the force of the Archangel grace exiting his body.

“Are you all right?” Cas asked in concern.

Dean stood up straight, raising his hand. “Yeah. I’m good. Just need a moment.”

Meanwhile, Michael appeared bored as he looked around the kitchen. He seemed to be mildly interested in what he saw, picking up various objects from the counter. 

Dean nodded to himself. “Okay, I’m ready. What do we need to get my brother back?”

+++++

Castiel was staring at the mirror in front of him. Sam looked at the angel, this stiffer other version of the Castiel that he knew. He wondered if the off switch had accidentally been pressed since Castiel was standing very still, essentially frozen. Sam and Jimmy had mounted the mirror against the wall with the necessary items they’d fortunately found inside the restaurant. Then Castiel had come forward. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Sam spoke up. He was growing weary of the uncomfortable silence.

Castiel turned to face him, slight irritation showing through in his features.

“The mirror will work, but I can not power it. Not as I am now.”

Sam nodded, understanding. He made a quick guess. “You mean not in a human vessel.”

“Yes.” Castiel confirmed.

With that, Castiel opened his mouth and his essence, his grace exited Jimmy’s body.

Sam reached out to offer Jimmy a steadying hand as the man stumbled slightly from after Castiel left him.

The mirror glowed blue and white with Castiel’s grace. 

“You okay?” Sam asked Jimmy.

He watched Jimmy studying his hands-- turning them palm up and then palm down -- as if he were readjusting to being alone again in his own body. Having control again without an angel coming in to take over at any moment.

“Yes,” Jimmy reassured him. “Just wasn’t expecting to be released. At least I thought if that would happen, it would be me asking Castiel to leave.”

Sam gave him a half smile, wanting to be happy for him but realizing that Jimmy’s time was short.

Jimmy noticed Sam’s half-hearted look. Jimmy’s face fell as if he was remembering the reality of his situation.

“It’s not perfect,” Jimmy admitted. “I’m grateful my last moments will be without another entity possessing my body.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, Jimmy. You’re right though. That’s what you should focus on. Anyway, you’ll probably just fade away, it won’t hurt,” Sam attempted to be reassuring.

He placed his hand on Jimmy’s shoulder, squeezing it and hoping he was being comforting.

Jimmy nodded. “Okay. No guidebook for a situation like this. Do you think I’ll end up wherever my wife and daughter are now? Or what if I cease to exist? Isn’t that what happened to the reality I’m from? Everything I know is gone. I just managed to land here-- the last human survivor of a reality that came into existence on accident.”

Sam couldn’t stand Jimmy’s sad look as he considered the weight of his words.

“Listen to me, okay? Don’t think like that, Jimmy,” Sam told him firmly, determined to get through to the older man. “You  _ will _ end up with your family.  _ You will. _ None of us know for sure what will happen, so it’s better to focus on the positive. What _ you  _ want to happen. Don’t get burdened by dark thoughts. Promise me, Jimmy. Believe you will see your loved ones again. Remember them now. Remember the memories you shared with them. You hear me?”

Jimmy’s eyes widened, but he nodded, appearing to take in Sam’s words. “I’ll do my best. Thank you, Sam.”

Sam shot him a grin. “Don’t mention it.”

Jimmy turned toward the glowing mirror, pointing his finger at it. “Castiel told me when the mirror turns completely white that it should be ready. You can enter through it.”

“Okay, sounds good. What about alerting the angel from my reality?” Sam wanted to know.

“Castiel will notify Indra,” Jimmy assured Sam.

“Right. Here goes nothing,” Sam declared. 

He looked back at Jimmy who gave him an encouraging smile. Sam noticed Jimmy’s hands were disappearing, fading away as this strange hold-out of a restaurant from the temporal paradox collapsed. Sam wondered if when he was gone, having entered the portal, that this whole place -- along with Jimmy and Castiel would simply vanish. Sam hoped it would be quick, and for Jimmy’s sake, without pain. 

Sam chose not to bring Jimmy’s attention to his disappearing hands. The other man was worried enough as it was about his final fate.

Sam waved at him, a small smile on his face, and Jimmy waved back. Jimmy didn’t acknowledge his hand was gone, though surely he must have seen it. Sam thought Jimmy was taking his situation relatively calmly. He figured most people would freak out when they saw their hand was missing. Then again, Jimmy did know this could happen.

Taking a deep breath, and then exhaling, Sam walked into the bright glowing portal. He shielded his eyes with his hand as the glow was so strong it blinded him for a moment.

++++++

Cas peered at Dean in concern. “Dean, are you concentrating?”

Dean shot Cas an annoyed look. “Yeah, Cas, after you killed my buzz. Thanks for that,” he said, his tone disingenuous.

Cas was apologetic. “I needed to make sure you were following Michael’s instructions.”

Dean turned his gaze to the Archangel and couldn’t help but be put off by his smug attitude. He appeared to pay Dean little mind. 

“Yeah, well, hope Michael isn’t fuckin’ with me. He better be taking care of his side of things.” 

He directed his next remark to the Archangel, raising his voice into something approaching a shout. “I know you don’t care too much about saving Sam, Michael. But I swear, if your winged ass doesn’t make sure Sam is alive and kickin’ after this, I will murder you.”

Michael looked mildly surprised. Although Dean thought the Archangel shouldn’t be surprised one bit at how he spoke to the former resident of the Cage down under. Michael knew exactly what Dean was like especially after their encounters years ago. Back when that impending Apocalypse was breathing down their necks.

“You should double your efforts to recall your memories of Sam, Dean.” Michael told him. 

Dean had to say he kind of appreciated that Michael was focused on the business at hand. What with the business involving saving his little brother. The Archangel hadn’t gotten distracted by responding to Dean’s words of anger. 

Michael continued on when he saw Dean nodding. Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw Cas’s look of relief that Dean and Michael weren’t caught up in a badly-timed argument now. “Specifically the times you spent with him in this Bunker. Having those memories will insure Sam’s soul will return to the Bunker and remain here. Then I can return him to his physical body.”

“Yeah, heard you the first time you said it earlier,” Dean said. 

Michael touched Dean's shoulder. From his explanation earlier, Dean got that it was so Dean's memories of Sam could be "copied" over to the Archangel. Michael could convert those recollections to power, making the memories a strong anchor to keep Sam's soul here in the Bunker, where he belonged.

He closed his eyes and honed in on his memories of Sam, both the good and the bad, and focused on the times they spent in the Bunker. The quiet moments when Sam and him were researching and hitting a wall. Sometimes, they’d decided to take a break, kicking back and enjoying a beer or two. And usually that helped with looking into a case, making sure they didn’t miss anything. 

There were more eventful moments like when they were strategizing how to stop the Darkness-- Chuck, Crowley, Rowena joining him, Sam and Cas. Billie had made a surprise appearance and gathered the souls they needed. 

A few years later, those survivors from Apocalypse World congregated in the Bunker. Though that celebration had been short-lived with AU!Michael finding his way to their world together with Lucifer; at that moment they had all been happy. He remembered Sam smiling, nodding at Rowena.

After Michael had released him, Dean didn't miss the look of relief on Sam's face when he was back. When they had some downtime in the Bunker, Sam would sometimes glance at Dean from across the table. He had a grateful smile on his face, seeming happy to have Dean back.

Of course there were the more recent painful moments when they lost Jack. Dean hated thinking of how sad Sam was then. 

He focused on the later when they got Jack back. All of them -- him, Sam, Cas and Jack -- were in the Bunker's kitchen. Sam had a big smile on his face as he stared at the kid, like if he blinked Jack would disappear. Dean loved to see Sam in a good place, happy if only for a moment. 

Dean wished he'd had more good times to give Sam. Sometimes it felt like their lives were one crapfest after another.

He heard Cas speak to Michael, "Did Indra speak to you? He has contact through angel radio with the angel trapped with Sam."

"Yes," said Michael. "Indra received word that Sam went through a portal to exit here. It's taking some time. It's not a quick trip."

Dean opened his eyes. He wondered who the hell was with Sam? What angel? If it was either Zachariah or the Castiel back at the restaurant… damn, Sam had pretty much the worst company. Considering that other Castiel killed him.

"What angel is with Sam?" Dean demanded to know. He looked to Cas.

Cas looked uncomfortable about discussing this.

"It's wisest to continue focusing on those memories, Dean," Cas urged him. Though he sounded tired.

Dean felt Cas's reaction was the smoking gun. 

"It's the angel who murdered him. The Castiel from the temporal paradox," Dean figured out.

"It is an awful situation for Sam, yes. Still, I believe that Castiel is helping Sam. The portal Sam had to go through required power. Angelic power. The other Castiel is making amends." Cas told him. Though Dean noted his frown. He was still not happy about who Sam had to spend time with.

"Indra finally did manage to get a name for the angel," Michael put in. "It definitely is this other version of Castiel. Only the Winchester brothers could create a messy temporal paradox. I am not surprised." He commented in a magnanimous tone, a look of accusation at Dean.

Dean bit back his response. It wasn't worth it to incite an argument now.

"Sam!" Cas exclaimed in a mixture of relief and joy.

Dean forgot about his frustration with Michael as he saw Sam's soul appear in the Bunker.

Fortunately his soul seemed to be staying put. Dean's memories with Michael's help had done the trick.

Cas went to Sam and hugged him. He had been so anxious about getting Sam back that Dean couldn't blame him. He wanted to embrace his brother again too. 

But Dean figured it would be better to wait when Sam was back in his own body. Dean wasn't sure if he'd just go right through Sam since his little brother was a spirit now. Not in a solid physical body.

He was glad that Cas was able to hug Sam. Sam smiled easily as he reciprocated Cas's hug. 

Dean was impressed that Sam didn't seem bothered by Cas. Especially after the other Castiel killed him. Maybe Sam was able to separate the two in his head. Dean was grateful that Sam wouldn't let that trauma screw up his friendship with Cas. At least from what he was seeing now. 

Who knew what thoughts were circulating in Sammy's head at the present time.

Cas let Sam go and directed him to his body. Dean looked over at the table in the War Room where they had placed Sam’s body. It was actually the same table they’d used for Jack when they’d brought him back to life. Although, with Sam they had to stick two tables together since Sam was freakin’ tall.

“Dean, you kept my body,” Sam told him, sounding surprised.

Dean shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. “Yeah, well, guess I wanted you to come back. We’ve had second chances before.”

Sam smiled. “I’m glad to be back home,” he said. 

Michael spoke up, “This reunion has to be put on hold,” he announced, sounding impatient. “I have to return you to your body, Sam. If we don’t do it now, this will be a failure.”

Sam nodded, though as Dean expected he looked uneasy around Michael. After all, the last time he’d encountered Michael in Adam Milligan’s body, he had forced him down to get trapped in the Cage.

Cas stood close to Sam as Michael did what was needed. He laid his hand on Sam’s upper arm and the other hand was on Sam’s body. 

“This won’t hurt, Sam,” Cas reassured him.

“Yeah, man. I might not trust Michael fully, but I think I believe him when he wants you to come back to life,” Dean attempted to be reassuring as well. 

Cas shot him a mildly peeved look while Michael commented dryly, “Your confidence in me is inspiring.”

“I’m ready. I can do this,” Sam said out loud. 

He relaxed his shoulders and studied the body lying so still on the table. It almost looked like Sam was imagining being back inside there, where he was meant to be.

“Quiet, everyone,” Michael ordered everyone.

Michael closed his eyes as he appeared to concentrate on the transfer. 

A flash of bright light and Sam woke up with a gasping breath, back in his own body. Dean was the first to put his arms around him. He saw Cas smile as he stood back a few feet away with Michael. 

“Glad you found your way back home, Sammy,” said Dean.

Sam grinned. “Yeah. Me too.”

Slowly, Sam stood up with Dean’s help.

Sam declared that he felt tired, and then to Dean’s shock, he collapsed to the ground. 

Dean turned his attention to Michael. “What the hell? I thought he was okay!”

Cas raised his hand as if to calm him down. “This can happen, Dean.”

Michael went over to check on Sam, kneeling down as he surveyed his brother. Dean wanted the Archangel to get away from his brother, but Cas held him back with a firm hand on his shoulder.

Michael touched Sam’s head and then his chest. He stood up after his assessment.

“Sam is still alive, just in a deep sleep,” Michael explained to him. “There is nothing more I can do for him now. I’m feeling fatigued myself. It took a lot of power to get Sam back here and return him to his physical form. I must go,” he told them. Dean wanted to kill Michael.

“You killed the psycho Michael who was holed up in me  _ and took all his Archangel-level grace.  _ Don’t fuck with me and say you’re  _ fatigued _ .” Dean shouted at him, waving his finger at him. “You have your power  _ and another _ Archangel’s power inside you! You can’t tell me that’s not enough?”

Michael shrugged, unperturbed. “I spent many, many years in the Cage, Dean Winchester. Staying there didn’t help my powers. I require more time to recharge. I escaped from the Cage very recently after all.”

Dean snorted, still in disbelief. “Whatever. Still don’t believe you.”

Dean gave Cas a meaningful look, and he was grateful when Cas went over to Sam’s body to do his own checking of Sam’s vitals.

Cas stood back up and he nodded at Dean. “Sam is still alive. He is in a deep slumber as Michael said. I tried to wake him, but he is currently resistant to my grace.”

Michael looked to Cas. “You should contact the witch, Rowena. She could better assist you.”

With that last advice, Michael was gone with the fluttering sound of his wings left in his wake.

“Fuck him,” Dean muttered under his breath. 

Cas gave him a tired look. “I can contact Rowena.”

Dean shook his head. “No, I’ll do that. You keep an eye on Sam. Make sure he’s still breathing and his heart’s still beating.”

“He can breathe on his own,” said Cas. “He does not require a ventilator.”

“Great, that’s great,” said Dean, not bothering keeping out the sarcasm from his words. 

He did his best not to add in something about Michael. Dean wanted to say the Archangel was being a winged douche for bailing on them while Sam was still not fully out of the woods yet. Stuck comatose was  _ not _ Sam returning back to life. What -- Dean was supposed to watch his little brother sleep for the rest of his life?

++++++++


	4. Chapter 4

++++++++

Cas looked down at Sam, feeling hopeful that Sam would wake up. He tried not to think of the confirmation that Sam had been trapped with the other Castiel, the one who murdered him.

After Dean had left, Cas had carried Sam back to his bedroom. He had laid him down carefully on his bed, taking care to remove Sam's shoes and making sure Sam's head rested on a pillow.

"You'll be alright, Sam. I promise. You will wake up," Cas said firmly. 

He grabbed Sam’s hand, holding on it tightly like it was an anchor. He didn’t want to let go, fearing that Sam would be gone for good if he did that.

Cas looked up when Dean entered the room.

"I got a hold of Rowena," Dean let him know. "Said she'd be here soon."

Cas nodded. "I trust she will have a way to help Sam."

Dean frowned. "Not sure about that. I want Sam better too, but don't know what Rowena could do here. If an Archangel can't help, then what can Rowena do?"

"She is a powerful witch. If Michael said Rowena can assist, then I believe she can." Cas said.

"If you say so." Dean said, still sounding doubtful.

To their surprise, they heard a familiar voice coming from the doorway.

"Hello, boys," Rowena said in her usual smooth, mildly flirty voice.

Dean stared at her in shock. "You said you were a few hours away. How the hell are you here already?"

Rowena just smiled. "I was deeply concerned about Samuel. I wanted to come here as fast as I could."

Cas narrowed his eyes. He sensed she was omitting an important detail. "The Archangel, Michael, visited you? He transported you here?"

Rowena smiled pleasantly, nodding. "I must say I liked Gabriel better, and it is a tragedy that he's gone. Still, Michael is all right if a little too stiff for me."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Rowena. I needed to hear that." He said, tone sarcastic.

Dean pointed over at Sam on the bed. “Can you do something for him? Get him to wake up?” Dean asked Rowena.

Rowena pursed her lips and gave a slight nod. She sat down in the chair set up by Sam’s bed. 

“I will do my best. I know plenty of spells to assist in awakening deep sleepers,” Rowena said, sounding quite self-assured.

Rowena surveyed Sam first and passed her hand up and down Sam’s body. She said a spell quietly as she did so.

After about ten minutes or so, Dean -- growing impatient -- asked her, “What is it? You learn anything that can help? Like why the hell a supposedly ‘powerful’ Archangel can’t get Sam out of this sleep state?”

Smiling, Rowena nodded. “Yes, I believe I have.” 

Cas looked earnest as he asked her, “What is it?”

Rowena surprised them both when she raised his voice and called, “Jack, dear, you should come in.”

Jack walked in a little uncertainly. 

“Hello,” Jack said shyly. He waved his hand. 

With a relieved look on his face, Cas went up to Jack and pulled him into a hug. “I was worried you wouldn’t return. I know it was difficult to find out what that other version of me had done to Sam.”

Jack shrugged, giving him a small yet reassuring smile. “I had some time to think. I’ve come to accept, mostly, what happened. It wasn’t you. That’s what matters most. Michael told me I can save Sam.”

“How? If you use your powers, you lose more of your soul,” Dean addressed, feeling skeptical.

Cas looked concerned about that issue as well.

“Michael said it would be okay. He told me he absorbed the other Michael from you, Dean. So he had some power to spare, which he gave to me.”

“A Nephilim is required to get Samuel to rejoin the waking world, dears,” Rowena piped up with a knowing smile. “Even if Jack is not as he was before the incident with Lucifer, that doesn’t change his nature. Jack is still a Nephilim.”

Cas nodded, understanding. “I’m guessing that possessing some Archangel grace is still helpful?”

“Of course. I do admit I’m not certain if simply being a Nephilim is enough. All Jack needs to do is recite a spell over Sam. It should not require drawing on his Grace, so his soul shouldn’t be affected.”

“But he’ll be drawing on Michael’s borrowed power in case your plan goes sideways. Jack will avoid losing some of his soul if it’s not his own Grace,” Dean figured out.

Rowena smiled. “Very good, Dean.”

Jack spoke up, more to himself. “Can you all stop talking about my soul? It’s making me anxious.”

Cas gave Dean a pointed look. “Michael hadn’t abandoned us. He still chose to help us. Help Sam.”

Dean set his lips in a thin line. He didn’t like to admit his gratefulness for that douche especially after Michael had bailed on them earlier.

“Fine, okay. Whatever. Make sure the kid’s got the spell down, Rowena,” Dean told her sternly. “This is my brother. I want him back, no weird side effects.”

“I want Sam back too. I promise I won’t mess up,” Jack said in earnest. 

Rowena beckoned Jack to her. 

After Rowena advised him what to do, Jack carefully spoke the spell needed to wake Sam.

With a sharp gasp, Sam woke up and sat up in bed, orienting himself to his current position.

The others breathed out a collective sigh of relief. 

“Sam?” Dean asked first, hoping Sam was all good now. That he hadn’t gotten sudden amnesia or any other unwanted adverse effects.

Sam nodded, looking at Dean with recognition in his eyes. “Yeah, it’s me.”

“It worked!” Jack exclaimed. “When I heard you were dead, Sam, I didn’t want to believe it,” he confessed to Sam. He looked at Sam sadly, likely recalling the recent memory of dealing with Sam’s demise.

Sam reached out and pulled Jack down on the bed next to him. He hugged the younger man.

“I’m alive now. Focus on that. I’m never going to leave you if I can help it,” Sam reassured Jack. He hugged Jack tighter. “That goes for all of you. I’m not checking out that easily. You’re stuck with me,” he told all of them in a firm tone.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Dean put in, nodding at Sam and wagging a finger at him.

Cas stood there, feeling a weight begin to lift off of him upon seeing Sam looking well. The alternate version of him may have hurt Sam, but he had helped to bring Sam back. True, he had played a small part compared to others; but it was still something. Being in this room with people who cared deeply about Sam raised his spirits and he couldn’t resist smiling at the happy thought.

++++++++++

The following night, Cas was sitting in the kitchen, choosing it as a quiet place to read the Saturday Evening Post. He would have chosen to spend the night in Sam’s bedroom. For now, Cas felt it wiser to give Sam his space. He needed time to recover from his entire ordeal and Sam didn’t need Cas crowding him and worrying over him. Cas didn’t doubt he would do that considering how concerned he was about Sam and wanting to get him back. 

“Hey, Cas,” Sam greeted him.

Pleasantly surprised, Cas looked up to see Sam walking toward him. He sat down across from Cas.

“You should be resting, Sam,” Cas told him.

Sam rubbed the back of his head, looking anxious for a moment. He shook his head and let out a smile.

“I wanted to see you. I thought we should talk.”

“It must be strange to look at me,” Cas decided. “What the other Castiel did was terrible.”

Sam frowned. “Don’t do that, Cas. I can tell the difference between you and the other version of you. Don’t stress out about it. Promise me, okay?”

Cas nodded. “Of course, Sam.”

Sam sighed. “That Castiel may have killed me, yeah, but he did redeem himself a little. I couldn’t have gotten out of that place without his choice to help me. He could have refused to help me, let me rot in that place until we’d all just vanish from existence. Sure there had to be a time table for how long that place I was in would last.”

“I’m grateful to hear that, Sam.”

“Dean filled me in on what you did to save me. How you convinced Michael to help. That means a lot to me. Thank you.”

“You’re important to me, Sam. I did what I could,” Cas told him, emphasizing each word.

Sam nodded, looking down at the table as if he was steeling himself to say something more, but unsure how to say it. 

“Okay, I’m going to head off to bed. You’re welcome to join me,” Sam offered.

“Thank you. I’ll consider it.”

Sam stood up. 

“G’night,” Sam said and then he turned to leave.

Cas set down his reading material and looked on as Sam walked away. When he reached the doorway, Cas decided to speak up.

“Sam,” he said.

Sam turned around and he appeared to wait for Cas to continue.

Instead, Cas walked toward him and upon reaching Sam, he placed his hand on Sam’s cheek.

Cas wondered if Sam would pull away, but he didn’t. He only gave Cas an encouraging look as if to say, ‘Yes, I want this. Do it.’

Cas went for it and pressed his lips to Sam’s. 

Sam kissed him back. 

“You really missed me?” Sam breathed out in between kisses.

Cas tilted his head in slight confusion. “Yes, I did miss you, Sam. But it’s more than that too.”

“I know, Cas. I know. I feel the same way,” Sam admitted with a smile. 

They left the kitchen together, hand in hand.

+++ The End +++

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Please leave kudos and/or a comment. Thank you so much.
> 
> I put in Indra in this story because he's a favorite one-off angel for me on the show. We only saw him in one scene, but I enjoyed his appearance and was grateful that he didn't turn out to be bad or get killed off. I thought it would be good to add another challenge to getting Sam back -- would have been easier if the AU!Castiel could've sent his message to Cas, but it didn't work out that way. Though Indra wasn't the guardian of the Gates of Heaven during this story, I'd like to think that former position may have played a role in the "distress call" message reaching him.
> 
> Also, with Michael exiting the Cage early in this fic, then this story has really become canon divergent. I couldn't resist adding Michael to this story especially how memorable his return was in Episode 15x08.


End file.
